


YahooEy yEet ill change the title maybe

by squidhunie



Category: yeet - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Incest, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, im serious, smut asf, this is gonna be hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidhunie/pseuds/squidhunie
Summary: This story is about a boy named Senyung who goes through a lot of shit like got damb. Boyfriend problems, BROTHER PROBLEMS. Yeah yup. Yikes. Brothers by god lovers by choice yall . Open your bible and bussy hoes.





	YahooEy yEet ill change the title maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Help

When Senyung arrived home from school, he slammed the door behind him, threw his book bag down and ran to his room. Falling face first onto his bed while gripping a pillow and burying himself into it. 

The crying was silent for a while, but after taking a deep breath and thinking he was okay, he started to sob. Sob hard and loud, the wails echoing throughout the whole house. He kicked his feet, rolled around on his bed and held his face into his hands. The tears staining his red cheeks. "I c-cant take this a-anymore…!" He yelled to himself, sitting up and gripping the sheets beneath him.

Today.

How could he describe how he felt today?

Humiliated, pained, depressed, on the verge of killing himself? Those seemed just about right.

(relatable XDDDD)

Unlike every other day after school, in which he would just get beat up and maybe get some money stolen from him by the bullies from school, it was much worse.

It started off with Senyung parting ways with his boyfriend. He was on his way home, covering half of his pale face with his turtleneck sweater, trying to hide himself as much as he could. (but that never really worked) He walked quickly, holding onto his backpack straps tight. Then he felt it, the nervous and scared feeling in his stomach that formed when he heard the bikes and yells from behind.

It was them.

"We found you~" The voice was right by his ear. Senyung jumped, a high pitched yelp escaping his lips. How did they come so fast. He questioned mentally.

"Please… leave me alone…" He was quivering now, hands digging into his pockets and trying to walk faster. But they pulled him back by his hoodie, slamming him down against the concrete, cheek getting scratched. They snickered, all five boys (they were about a year older) standing around him in a circle. Senyung looked up, eyes welling up with tears, he tried acting tough but it was no use. They were so much larger than him, packed with muscles.

"Look at you, so defenseless and weak." One of them snarled, sending a hard kick to his side. Senyung groaned pain, coughing harshly. "s-stop it, please." He begged, he always did, but that only riled them up more. They sent more kicks, Senyung trying to block them but failing miserably. All he could do was just take it, take it all and pray that it would be over soon. 

After a bit, one of the boys crouched down in front of him. Senyung thought he was probably the leader of their horrid group. He always ordered them around, and hurt him the most. There was a wicked grin plastered on his face today, which was odd since his expression is always blank and serious. It made Senyung whimper, cowering back. "We saw you today, Senyung. You and your little boyfriend. Fucking disgusting. A little gay fag like you just loves having dick shoved down your throat, huh. I bet your getting turned on by me just talking to you." His voice was deep and raspy, scaring him even more. He didn’t say anything though, not wanting to get more hurt than he already was. 

Just then, the leader snapped his fingers, and in one second he was lifted up to stand, then slammed back down on his knees, two of them holding his arms behind his back painfully. His eyes widened, gasping and trying to get out of their tight hold, but there was no use, only able to hang his head. The leader stood up in front of him, he hadn't seen where the other two went. "Look up." The leaders voice barked, but Senyung didn’t obey. 

"I said look up." He tightly gripped onto Senyungs hair, tilting his head up forcefully. Senyung averted his eyes, cheeks wet with tears and letting out a sob. "P-Please, please stop… just leave me alone!" He shouted, but the leader sneered, only smiling more. "I-Ill give you my money! If you just let me go, just this once!" He kept trying, but it wasn’t working. They all laughed at his attempt. 

Senyung whimpered and turned his head away when the leader started to unbuckle his belt, but the hard slap to his face made him look back up. "Ill fucking punch you next time, don’t look away." He spat. 

"…W-Why are you doing this?" Senyung asked after the older boy pulled his pants down to his ankles, eyes wide and afraid.

"So everyone can see how much of a little gay slut you are. Hope your faggot boyfriend breaks up with you, he's next anyway" Senyung gasped, and just when he thought he couldn't cry anymore, sad tears continued to stroll down his face. 

The two other standing on the side turned on their cameras, the ones holding Senyung made their grip tighter. "If you bite, ill kill you." 

Remembering now, Senyung questioned why he obeyed.

The large member got shoved in his mouth quick when he opened, Senyung painfully gagging around it, eyes squeezing shut. 

He had never done this before, in fact, he was still a virgin and never did anything sexual before with another. So when he started to thrust in, his stomach turned, hands clutching into fists. It felt so horrible. He wanted it to be over, but it took forever, thinking he might just throw up, but the leader already warned him about that. 

Nobody was around, nobody ever was. The place was quiet, no houses to be seen. It was only a trail somewhere in the woods that Senyung walked. 

The leader kept thrusting, pulling his hair harder, continuing to smack his face and yell cruel words. 

Towards the end, Senyung couldn’t even hear anything, he didn’t feel anything. Eventually just take it.

When the older finally finishes, he let out his load into Senyungs throat before pulling out and finishing the rest of his come on his face. He took a deep breath, accidently swallowing and coughing hard. His whole body shook, falling onto he ground when the boys who held him up let him go. The others finished recording, the leader zipping up his pants and patting the top of Senyungs head. "Hope you enjoyed yourself, bitch." They checked his bag and took the small amount of money in it.

Then left. 

Leaving Senyung on the ground, sticky, sobbing, and broken inside and out. 

So here he is, crying out even more, face still bloody and a mess, side bruised.

But theres always someone who heard.

Always someone there for him, someone that changed his mind from suicidal thoughts, someone who protected him and cared for him. Showing undying love. 

It was his brother, the one he trusted the most. The one who was always there, at the right time, at the right moment. 

When the elder stopped in, he gasped under his breath with a large frown, immediately rushing to Senyungs side. "Senyungie, c'mon get up. Shh, shh its okay, deep breaths." 

His voice was so soft, so warm and smooth, honey-like. His touch made Senyung melt, feeling safe instantly. 

It wasn’t weird, not at all. For as long as he lived, he took his brother as his hero. Senyungs life could be saved by just the mention of his brothers name.

_"J-Jaemin… hyung…"_

Jaemin was only a year and a half older then Senyung. Senyung being in his second year of high school while he was in his third. They had different friends, and obviously different lifestyles. Jaemin had a girlfriend, was very tall, face well structured, a perfect voice, a beautiful smile, nice style, creative, and as just the nicest person you could meet. Senyung was lucky to have someone as perfect as him. 

"Tell hyung whats wrong…" He tries to lift Senyung, seeing the gross white streaks on his face and blood from his cut lip and scraped cheek. "Senyung, jeez, what is all this…" More hot tears escaped his red and burning eyes, barely able to form words. 

Jaemin stood up slowly, telling Senyung to sit there and wait. He left for a bit into the bathroom, coming out with a warm, wet cloth and band aids. He sat back on the bed in front of him, gently rubbing the cloth around his face. Senyung flinched a bit a the sting, but his brother held the cheek that wasn’t scraped, eyes soft and whispering encouraging words to calm him down. When he applied the band aids and fixed his hair a little, he still stayed. 

_"Hyung…"_

"Who did this, Senyung. What happened?" His voice was filled with worried, like it always is. It was extremely heart wrenching for Senyung. He hated when his brother was stressing out over Senyungs own problems. "The same people t-they… They saw me and my boyfriend at school and found me… started to beat me up again." He sighs, looking down at his lap. "a-and then… then the leader he…" The words couldn’t come out of his mouth, breath hitching and feeling like he could cry again. But his brother pulled him close, holding him in a tight embrace, rubbing his back softly. "I understand… Senyung please, let me walk with you next time."

"N-No hyung, you cant!" Senyungs eyes widened. This isnt the first time his brother offered to walk with him. But every time Senyung pushed it away. He didn’t want his brother to get hurt, although he was probably bigger than those bullies. Little Senyung didn’t want him in the way, getting involved at all. His brother helped him enough dAWW.

"But why… At least walk a different way."

"I've tried but they still find me… its no use, I just have to take it." Jaemin opened his mouth to protest but Senyung pulled back, holding both of his brothers hands. "I have homework to do now…" This was Senyungs way of saying Jaemin could go back to his room. Jaemin pets the top of his head, giving a sad smile before going back to his room and leaving the door slightly ajar. Senyung laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, letting out another huff of breath. 

It was silent for a bit, closing his eyes and just trying to forget about everything, until he heard his phone ring loudly. The sound made him jump, grabbing it quickly and putting it up to his ear. "Hello."

_"Senyung! A-Are you okay! Oh my god I-I saw the video and got so scared-"_

"Hyung?" He checked the caller ID, realizing it was his boyfriend Jihoon I mean Chihoon. "t-the video…?"

_"Yes, the video! The one… the one of you… And you're…"_

Senyungs heart started to race. No way, they really posted it. Of course they did, why wouldn't they. "Hyung, its okay… im fine…" 

_"No way, you cant be fine! It looked so painful, Senyung!"_ He could hear the heavy breathing and sniffling. _"Your face is all bloody and you were crying and-"_ There was a pause for breath. _"Who did it… tell me… I tried checking the uploader but you cant even see their face in the profile picture. It's going viral, and I tried to report it but nothings happening."_

Senyung didn’t even know himself, he didn’t know who the bullies were. What were their names. He only knew the faces, but never even saw them around school. "Chihoon please, just relax okay? I don’t know… I don't know who they are."

_"Yungie-ah… Im scared… Why do they keep doing this to you… I feel so useless, like I just cant protect you!"_

"Im supposed to protect you hyung… Please don't worry about me… My brother helped me, okay? Deep and steady breaths." 

More shaky breaths and sniffles were heard. _"Okay…"_ Another pause. _"Senyung, I gotta go. My parents are here and they're gonna yell at me."_ There was a soft laugh. _"I was supposed to clean up my dogs shit like... A while ago."_

Senyung laughed softly too, brushing his hair back from his forehead. "You should go then."

_"'Kay… Ima text you later then, Yungie~ I love you, alright? Eat well and rest."_

"Love you too, and I will. Talk to you later!" 

_Click._

After that, Senyung checked his Instagram, seeing the video and watching it. Of course it didn’t catch any of their faces, only Senyungs. His stomach turned at all of the comments and views. Especially the caption. 

_'stupid gay slut XD just loves cock >_> we finna snatch his bf and give em the same treatment XDS GanG GA Ng hoes cant w8' _

He didn’t understand why they liked to bully him because he was gay. I mean, they were the ones following him and shoving their dicks in his mouth. But like, whatever.

He was also worried that they were gonna get his boyfriend but lmAo who cares about him.

Wait.

**Author's Note:**

>  **ALRIGHT MY ANGLEZ XDFDDDDD** please kill me **GET READY FOR THE HOTTEST SMUCK AND VERY ANGSTY DRAMA HOH YEAH. Basically this is the introduction. Like the intro of a book in the first couple of pages. Yeah. Just so you know whats going down x3 1!!1 get readY** im probably going to quit


End file.
